1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the hauling of recreational equipment or advertising material. More particularly, the present invention describes a compact and efficient stubby trailer for the transport and site set-up of climbing walls, rappel towers and other amusement or resort ride platforms.
2. The Background Art
The prior art trailers are bulky and lengthy and take up an inordinate amount of space, often relative to what they are used to transport. Due to the size of the trailer itself, often a larger vehicle is required to accommodate the weight of the trailer. Additionally, often prior art trailers provide no synergy with the object being hauled.
A trailer with a base having a front, a rear, and an axle. An upper frame pivotably coupled to the base frame and longer than the base frame. A towing tongue is coupled to the front of the upper frame.
The trailer maybe used for transport and site set-up of climbing walls, repel towers and other amusement or resort ride platforms. Bill boards and other advertisement platforms can also be transported and set-up with the present invention.
The trailer is ideally suited for use in locations where rental fees are charged by the square foot, such as trade shows, amusement parks. The present invention provides for more efficient hauling and site set up. During transport its compact size can accommodate large platform lengths and can be towed by smaller vehicles. The platform itself can be designed to lay neatly on top and even fold about the stubby trailer for transport, and folded side wings of a platform structure such as the three person repel tower can be utilized by the placement of advertisement. For set-up at the site location, the climbing platform can be raised via an articulating and the use of hydraulic lifts, and then secured into a vertical and stable position. A significant advantage results from the small footprint when in the raised position-saving space and cost of the amusement/resort park site.
The trailer has a tongue attached to the upper portion of the trailer rather than to the traditional base that allows for the hauling of materials much longer than the stubby trailer. The trailer is a completely self contained unit which may include a built in carrying tray to carry all the items needed for set up at the final location. Once on location the equipment can be opened and set up in a space much smaller than the length of the recreational or advertising equipment.